


Cont.

by akita520430



Category: izmk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	Cont.

“唔、啊、啊......不要！”  
渾身赤裸的男子躺在酒店的白床單上，被汗打濕的亞麻色髮絲凌亂地貼在額上，連呼吸都有點急促。也許是攝入過多酒精的緣故，他的目光變得渙散，腦袋失去了思考的能力，只知道自己隱秘的地方被異物入侵著，襲來的快感讓他幾近當機。  
“還要嗎？”  
瀬名泉抽出了手指，輕輕撥開那濕透的頭髮，吻上了早已顯得紅腫的薄唇。  
說實話他也沒想過事情會發展到這個地步。  
活了20多年，他對自己的性取向還算有清晰的認知，看見漂亮的女人也會在心底打個高分，可惜因為工作太忙，根本沒時間管這種破事。直到最近，他才徹底地推翻了過往的觀念——他沒失去鑑賞女人的能力，只是對一個男人起了性衝動而已。  
“瀬名機長？”  
那是一名新來的空少，從國內線調到歐洲線的，名字叫遊木真。他早就聽說新來的一批空少長得相當不錯，卻沒想過自己也會被迷得神魂顛倒。那天他們飛的柏林，起飛前他向乘務員要了一杯咖啡，進來機長室的人就是遊木真。  
他永遠也不會忘記那雙比綠寶石更好看的眼睛。跟以往的空少不一樣，遊木真眉眼間少了幾分風流，帶著新人獨有的青澀感。他看來相當緊張，連拿咖啡的手也有點抖，“請問要加糖嗎？”  
——身材也很不錯。  
把對方從頭到腳掃視了一遍，瀬名泉才找到了唯一的瑕疵。他伸手摘掉那肩章，給他重新別上。  
“笨蛋，方向錯了。”  
那時他還分不清楚自己到底是單純的對遊木真感興趣還是起了另外的感覺，就把這種悸動歸類為短暫的性衝動。他以為這一切都是偶然，卻沒想到他倆碰頭的機會越來越多，而遊木真也在乘務員中變得越來越受歡迎了。  
“泉ちゃん~你再這樣看真ちゃん，人家都想報警了！” 與他搭檔的副機長整天拿這事來調侃他，“你就別想太多了，隔壁航線的‘空中之花’也看上真ちゃん啊！”  
“你閉嘴，煩死了。”  
“哎呀又傲嬌了？”  
“我只是不懂為什麼這種沒有男子氣概的人也會這麼受歡迎。” 他回想跟遊木真相處的點點滴滴，更疑惑了，“整天順著別人的意思做事，完全沒有主見。除了臉好看肩膀寬腰窄腿長以外還有吸引人的地方嗎？”  
鳴上嵐曖昧地笑了笑，又喝了一口咖啡，“看樣子你已經愛上他了~真ちゃん這種有點弱氣的草食系男子正是最吃香的，女孩子就是喜歡找個溫柔的男朋友嘛~”  
一開始他還不相信鳴上嵐的話，以為那人純屬胡說八道，直到那“空中之花”真的向遊木真展開激烈的追求，才意識到自己的感情似乎不簡單。  
“泉さん，nice to meet you！”  
看見遊木真的時候，心情再差也會瞬間變好。只要他朝自己笑，那種想要用力把他擁進懷裡的衝動就會充斥他的腦袋。與之相對的是那詭異的佔有欲。每當看見遊木真與別人聊天，他都會感到煩躁，也說不上原因。隨著日子過去，這兩種矛盾的心情變得更明顯，他也終於明白自己是時候作出行動，趁早告白——然而遊木真放他鴿子了。  
他插入了第三根手指，繼續刺激那敏感點。那模仿性交的動作讓遊木真更不知所措，“啊、啊......惡、惡趣味！”  
看他這副模樣，瀬名泉不知怎的又有點煩躁。他再次吻上那唇，力度卻比上次大了幾倍。  
“是你把我掰彎的。” 他抽出手指，用完全勃起的器官抵著那穴口，“那我把你掰彎也很合理。”  
說完就把那東西往內推進，直接把遊木真給疼醒了。  
“泉、泉さん？？？？？”  
瀬名泉沒理會他，繼續插入的動作。也許是前戲做得很足的緣故，進入的過程也不算艱難，稍稍用力就整根沒入了。遊木真完全沒想到自己這是什麼狀況，雖然早就明白喝酒很可能會喝到失去貞操，但跟瀬名泉做愛是他萬萬沒想到的事情。他很想開口讓對方暫時停下來，可惜瀬名泉完全沒這個意思，直接往他的前列腺一頂，又讓他說不出話來。  
“泉、さん......慢、慢點......”  
“不行哦，你都這麼興奮了。”  
脆弱的部位被握著，纖長的手指摩擦著他的前端，帶來前所未有的刺激感。與此同時，體內的敏感點又被毫不留情地抽插，他根本顧不上思考，只能遵從身體的真實想法，開始配合對方的動作。  
“很好、ゆうくん也開、始適應吧？”  
“嗯、......”  
“可以射進來嗎？”  
“哈？”  
“讓我填滿你......”  
窄小的通道被灌滿了炙熱的液體，而瀬名泉也終於讓他如願地釋放了。  
××  
意識變得比較清晰的時候，遊木真第一反應是逃跑，無奈腰使不上力，只能乖乖躺床上，任由那罪魁禍首給他擦藥。  
“你逃不掉的。” 白色的軟膏隨著手指的動作被被擠出穴口，那畫面怎麼看怎麼色情，“房卡在我這裡，你乖乖留在我身旁就好。”  
瀬名泉條件反射地躲開了遊木真往後扔的枕頭。這一下看來是他最後的抵抗，渾身無力的男生把頭埋在另一個枕頭裡，聲音有點模糊，“真的是我......勾引你的？”  
“嗯。你在酒吧喝醉了，我就把你帶回這裡。” 他點點頭，繼續把手指往內探，“你後天會跟我一起回東京，另外兩位明早還有工作安排，那照顧你的當然是我。”  
“......我做了什麼？”  
瀬名泉意味不明地笑了，捏了捏他挺立的乳頭，“你自己把襯衣脫了，還主動吻了我。”  
“......”  
他這才想起剛剛發生的事情，絕望地捶了捶床單，沒敢直視身後的人。  
“抱歉......我的酒品有點差，能忘掉今天的事情嗎？”  
他的機長停下了所有動作，直接壓倒他。  
“忘掉？開玩笑嗎？” 他舔吻著那形狀好看的耳垂，起了反應的地方緊貼著遊木真的大腿根部，“是時候承認你也喜歡我吧？”  
“什麼？！”  
“剛剛跟我做愛你也很享受啊，不是嗎？”  
“......”  
他想不出反駁的話。他不否認自己很欣賞這位出色的機長，也覺得跟他在一起的時候很有安全感，但進展到這種關係卻是他始料不及的。  
“泉さん是喜歡跟我做愛還是怎樣？” 他笑得有點無奈，“我沒試過喜歡一個人，也知道光是愛上sex的感覺是不夠的。”  
瀬名泉沉默片刻，從床頭櫃裡拿出了戒指，給他牢牢套上。  
“我原本打算在巴塞隆那給你的。因為你爽約了，作為懲罰，你沒有拒絕的權利。”


End file.
